


Roles of Comfort

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Cas and Dean are Jack Klines Dads, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel in the Bunker, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester Bonding, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Wing Grooming, Wings, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Season 13 episode 17 fucking comfort for our Archangel Gabriel. Who would that be? Oh, Sam, thank you! here be a response fic for tonight's episode!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh my good Lord the Sabriel. Sam please take care of our angel!!! Please!!!

            Sam had never, ever, in his wildest dreams would have believed that Gabriel, archangel was alive. In a more realistic scenario the trickster would show up, gun a’blazin’ with a one of a kind trick. Say, like a Scooby-doo reality, only to show up in full cartoon fashion and a ‘boom bitches I’m back!’

            But not like this, not the way this beautiful, broken creature was before him. It all moved too fast, much too fast, but Sam was utterly heartbroken the second he laid eyes on Gabriel. He was everything that Gabriel was not. Flinching at every movement in the room, ANY discussion of his grace had him cowering and pleading behind sewn lips. He was bloody, head to toe, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Gabriel bleed before. It made his stomach sink.

            He said goodbye to his brother and Ketch, a man he never thought he’d be grateful to in the long run, not that he trusted him, go through the gold stream of light. He stood silent for a few moments, swallowing roughly and feeling frozen. But then the whimpering behind him encompassed all his attention and he turned to the archangel.

            “God Gabe, what did that bastard do to you?” he moved in slow, deliberate motions, he knew trauma when he saw it, fuck, ‘trauma’ was his whole life. Gabriel was everything that was ‘trauma’, “I won’t hurt you, you know that right? Your grace…”

            Gabriel fully body flinched and nearly fell off the chair until Sam reached forward and steadied him with two hands on his forearms, “Gabe, Gabe, Gabriel, listen to me,” but the man kept struggling, he found himself hushing him like one would a small child, “Shhh, Gabriel, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m gonna stop touching you but I need you to calm down.” he removed his hands.

            “We need to get those threads cut but they’re pretty crusted over, let me go get the first aid kit and a bowl of warm water, that okay?”

            Gabriel was shaking, head to toe, more like a never-ending vibration, his eyes cast to the floor like a beaten dog, but he nodded, “Okay, hold tight.”

            He hurried into the kitchen, then to the bathroom and gathered up his supplies, trying to keep his hands from trembling he took a seat in front of the archangel. He dipped the cloth in the warm water and took a breath, “Just gonna rest this against your lips, it’ll make it easier to remove the threads if I do that. I know all about stitches and this isn’t any different, that okay? Is it okay if I touch you?”

            Gabriel nodded and then tears were leaking from his eyes as quickly as the blood along his brow.

            Sam took another deep breath and did as he said he would do, of course Gabe flinched and his eyes were so wide he thought they might split, “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he repeated like a broken record, “You’re safe here, nothin’ gettin’ in here, I promise.” he rested the cloth long enough to loosen the threads and pulled away, “Will you let me get these out? I’ll be as gentle as I can I swear.”

            Gabriel seemed to contemplate for a moment and then with saline still falling down his cheeks he nodded. All the while he kept his fists clenched at the seat of the chair, grounding or not he didn’t know but he was sure it was to keep him from falling to the floor.

            Sam clenched his jaw as he shimmied the scissors beneath the threads, one cut, a flinch, second cut, a bigger flinch, third, an outright whimper, “If you need to stop you tell me with a nod, alright?”

            Gabriel only continued to cry, sobs muffled by the barrier, he nodded Sam on, his jaw convulsing against the restraint.

            “Okay, last two cuts, only two,” he severed the threads, “I’m so sorry Gabe but I gotta pull these out it’s obvious you can’t heal.”

            Gabriel gulped loudly, closing his eyes, clasping both hands around Sam’s wrists and holding on.

            “You want me to stop?” Sam gasped.

            But Gabe shook his head and then nodded once more, still holding onto Sam with a fierce grip.

            “Okay, okay, little at a time, squeeze me if you want me to stop,” Sam worked as quickly and gently as possible, “We need fucking Cas here to heal you.”

            Gabriel’s eyes widened ridiculously so again.

            “Yeah, he’s alive,” Sam said, pulling out the last thread, “Done, let’s get you cleaned up, will you let me help you?”

            Gabe’s stare hit the floor again.

            “Gabe,” Sam couldn’t help himself, he tucked one finger beneath his chin, his pointer finger idly stroking his cheek marred with stubble and blood, “Hey, it’s okay to ask for help and I’m more than willing. Nothing wrong with needing help.”

            Gabriel’s lips were free, but he was still silent, eyes darting and looking absolutely terrified. Sam wished he could prove that the archangel was completely safe, but months, fuck, years of torture take that comfort away.

            “I bet you’d feel tons better all cleaned up and in a bed, huh? Clean clothes?” Sam offered, his tongue felt fat and useless, hell, his hands felt useless, “If you ever don’t want something you just tap my arm, okay? You don’t need to talk. Like this,” he mirrored with his own hand and tapped his own forearm, “Anything you don’t want just do that and I’ll stop right away, okay? If it’s fine, then squeeze my hand.”

            Gabriel was still, for a long hot second and then tentatively he reached forward and very quickly squeezed Sam’s hand.

            Sam managed a small smile, “Let’s get you cleaned up, is a bath cool with you? I’ll help you as much as a I can, or I can leave you alone. Do you want help?”

            Another sharp squeeze to Sam’s hand had him smiling.

            “Good, let’s go, can I help you up? You seem pretty unsteady on your feet.” Another squeeze, “Okay, that’s good, we got the best tubs ever I swear. Water pressure is good, but the hot water heater is amazing.” Sam guided him to the locker-room type benches, “You sit here and I’m gonna get you some clothes. I know I’m crazy bigger than you but it’s better than nothing huh?”

            Gabriel’s lips twitched, something between a smile and a grimace.

            Sam hurriedly gathered up clothes, a towel, and more bandages, “Bath time and then bed time.” he started the faucet, testing the water carefully for temperature, once he found it perfect he let it run and turned back to the archangel.

            “Arms up, if you can,” Sam added, he pulled away the blood soaked and sullied tunic that made his heart clench, “Pants?”

            Gabriel squeezed his hand.

            “Don’t worry I won’t look, not that it matters I mean we all have the same parts,” Sam rambled, “Doesn’t matter…” he repeated, pulling Gabriel’s pants away, “Leg up, and then the other,” and he led him into the tub.

            Gabriel’s face was the epitome of ‘thank God’ his eyes closed, and huffing breaths left his mouth in constant intervals.

            “You wanna lie back? You should soak, you’ve got a lot of cuts on your face but the rest of you seems okay. You got any broken ribs? Internal stuff? I mean, sorry, do you know?”

            Gabe tapped his arm and closed his eyes sinking down into the hot water.

            Sam didn’t ask, even though he thought he should have, but gently poured hot water over his blood mangled locks and then worked shampoo into his golden hair, “Breathe…” he thought he should say and Gabriel whimpered, it was loud and echoed off the bathroom walls, “You’re okay,” he was repeated for the millionth time, “You’re safe I know it hurts, I know you’re hurt, you’re safe.”

            It was a long bath to say the least, he worked the soap out of his hair and then worked on his body, removing the dirt and blood. Gabe was a champ about it only flinching once or twice, only grabbing Sam’s arm when he worked below the waist.

            “I think that’s good, don’t ya think?” Sam said with a deep breath, “Let’s get you to bed.” Without asking he lifted the angel from the sullied water and set him to the closed toilet seat. He dried his hair and limbs and torso before dressing him in clothing that swallowed him up.

            “You warm enough?” Sam asked, as he pulled the long-sleeved shirt over his head, he was rewarded with a squeeze to his hand, “Okay, time for bed.”

            Once more he didn’t ask, he scooped the angel up from the toilet seat, what he didn’t expect was for Gabriel to wrap his arms around Sam’s shoulders and neck and hold tight. And sob, sob like he hadn’t heard in years. Since Dean and him were kids, “Gabriel,” he breathed carefully, “You’re safe, you’re okay, you’re with me and I would never let anything happen to you I swear on my life. If I had known you were still out there, Jesus, I would have tried to find you. Just to have you with me. Shhhh, don’t cry.”

            He led them to his large mattress and attempted to lay Gabriel to the surface, but he held on like an octopus, “Gabe, I’m not leaving, not if you don’t want me to. I’ll stay right here, got that?”

            “Sam,” the broken, croaked reply had Sam in tears as quickly as a slap, “Sammy?”

            “It’s okay,” he laid Gabriel to the bed and then was kicking off his boots, arms still around him, before he gathered him to his chest, “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m right here.”

            Gabriel sobbed even louder, deeper in his throat and had Sam’s heart bouncing, “He hurt me…in so many way…I can’t…I can’t help you… and Dean…don’t make me please, please, please.”

            If Sam thought he’d been hurting before, he felt like dying now, “Gabriel,” he interrupted, “Stop, stop, stop, you’re not doing anything, hear me? You were rescued, I’m keeping you safe, the end. That’s it. You don’t have to do anymore. All you have to do is get better.” he found himself pressing a firm kiss to his now clean brow, “You’re safe baby, you’re safe.”

            “Sam,” he croaked once more, and then was like a sloth wrapping Sam up tight, face buried in his neck and crying loudly, “I’m sorry.”

            “Nothing to be sorry for, stop, breathe. I need you to rest that’s all, that’s it,” Sam felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he held the archangel close, combing his fingers endlessly through his hair, “Sleep. Sleep, I’ll be here in the morning and I’ll cook you anything you want. Pancakes a mile high with illegal amounts of maple syrup.”

            Gabriel snuggled in closer, his fingers were clenched up in Sam’s flannel, the hoarseness of his cries still echoing off the walls of the bunker. Soon enough he quieted and was still and heavy against Sam’s chest. He rubbed one palm over his back, pulling the covers over his frame carefully, and hoping to Chuck that Dean could pull this off.

 

            The next morning, he indeed wriggled his way out of bed and managed to keep Gabriel asleep. His anxiety was at a ten with Dean being away, but he found himself making that stack of pancakes he knew Gabriel would want. Surely, he’d want them. As he was second guessing himself on the 6th flip of the pancake in the pan Gabriel was tentatively shuffling into the kitchen.

            “Hey,” Sam started lamely, “You doing okay? You want milk or OJ? Coffee?”

            “Milk,” Gabriel whispered far too softly.

            “Good, we have the vitamin D kind. Dean is always giving me crap for getting the 2%...” he trailed off when Gabriel was surging forward, wrapping his arms around Sam and burying his face against his chest, “Hey,” he said again, “You wanna eat this in bed? You don’t have to be up and walking I’ll gladly serve you breakfast in bed.”

            Gabriel’s eyes were suddenly watering over, his eyes going wide and his bottom lip disappearing, and Sam was running both hands over his back, “Breathe, breathe,” and then Gabriel was crying, deep guffawing sobs that sounded like bullet’s off the bunker walls, “Gabriel…”

            “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “It’s been so long…since I could speak…and-and…”

            Sam tentatively wrapped his arms around the archangel, “It’s okay, one step at a time, like I said huh?”

            “But you guys need me and I’m useless…” he cried, his arms finally encircling the hunter as he buried his face in his shoulder.

            “You’re not useless, you’re hurt. Dean’s got this, you need to rest and heal,” Sam countered, “Let’s plug in a movie and eat these pancakes. You know what a crime it is to waste a pancake.”

            Gabriel swiped a hand across his eyes, “I’m not all me Sam…I know you’re thinking I’m Gabriel…the Trickster but I’m not…not after all this…I’m nothing.”

            “No, you’re not nothing,” Sam snapped, and Gabriel flinched, “And I don’t expect you to be who you were. I’ve been through so much shit Gabe,” he sighed, “I’m not _me_ anymore either. So with that said I’m here for you. No matter what ‘you’ are, got it?”

            Voluntarily Gabe crowded against Sam, cries not so subtle, rough, and painful sounding. He curled against Sam’s side, “Sam….”

            “I know…” Sam answered when he knew he couldn’t, “It’s okay...breathe, rest, heal…that’s all I need you to do.”

            They ended up on the bunker living room couch watching Golden Girl’s re-runs and despite Sam’s anxiety with Dean he felt safe. As if everything was going to work out, and when Gabe circled his waist with one warm arm, he believed it was possible.


	2. Let's Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe needs more love and Dean and Cas need to work that shit out. I'm fast-forwarding to what I WISH would happen between our Destiel husbands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So peeps wanted a continuation and so here ya be :) I hope you like Thank you SO much for the response to this fic! For the reviews and kudos ya'll are awesome!

Gabriel had spoken very little after that short conversation in the kitchen, he became more withdrawn. Talking wise. In terms of touching? Gabriel never left his side, his hand seemed to never leave Sam’s. Fingers threading through the hunters and Sam was more than happy to comply.

            When Cas finally showed up, Gabriel had thrown his arms around his younger brother and with the most shocked expression Sam had ever seen on Cas’ face he returned the embrace, rubbing both hands over his brother’s back.

            “What happened?” Cas asked quietly, “How is this possible, what happened?”

            Sam knew that Castiel would be furious, “Asmodeus had Gabriel all this time…hurting him,” he stopped when he easily heard the stuttered whimper from the archangel.

            “Where’s Dean?” Cas questioned, still holding his brother and was leading him to Sam’s bed.

            Sam took a breath, chewing on the inside of his mouth, “We did a spell. He’s in the universe with Jack and Mom. He insisted I couldn’t stop him.”

            “He went alone?!” Cas snapped, and Gabriel flinched.

            “No, he went with Ketch…” Sam started.

            “Ketch?” Cas growled, lowering his tone, arms still around his brother.

            “He’ll be okay Cas, you know he will,”

            “I should have gone with him,” Cas was obviously trying like mad to keep his voice leveled, “Why would he do this?!”

            “Cas,” Sam began once more.

            “No,” Cas pushed up from the bed shaking his head, “I tire of this recklessness.”

            “He’ll be back, he will,” Sam spoke, trying like hell to believe his own words.

            “Sam,” Gabriel croaked as Cas moved away, and without thought he sat beside the archangel and gathered him against his chest. He didn’t even care that Cas was in the room.

            As always Castiel composed himself, he was obviously trying to level his breathing, “Gabriel, can this monster track you? Will he know you’re here?”

            “I don’t know,” Gabe whispered.

            “We’ll put up better wardings in this room then,” a determines look dressed his features as if to mask the horror that Dean was away, “Gabriel, I can feel it, you have lingering injuries, may I heal you?”

            There was a moment of hesitation, but Gabriel nodded, it was a brief two fingers to his head and Gabriel seemed to be able to breathe easier. With a breathy cry he said ‘Thank you’

            “I’ll get to work,” Cas said, leaving the room.

            “You’re in the safest place possible Gabe I swear,” Sam said, pressing a kiss to his sweet-smelling crown, “That ass isn’t getting in here and Castiel and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

            “It hurts,” he trembled, pressing his face to Sam’s chest, “For so long…it hurt so much…”

            “I know, I know,” Sam huffed, turning his head just slightly enough to place kisses to his cheeks, “With time, it won’t hurt so much.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Castiel was furious, he may or may not have put a hole in the concrete with his fist, his breathing out of control. Yes, he’d adapted the feeling of lost breath, with all his contact with humanity, that was to blame. And then tears were close by. How DARE Dean do this again! Their relationship kept secret and for him to do this? He promised that they would keep channels open even if they didn’t admit to Sam that they had finally breached that barrier of friend to lover. He was scared and so angry. But he needed to help his brother. Gabriel was anything but the trickster he remembered. He was broken, scared, no, terrified. He’d never seen his older sibling like this. The sibling that taught him how to fly, how to care, how to love.

            He hurried back into the bedroom, black paint in hand.

 

            They painted the bedroom in every protection sigil known to man, god, spirit, angel.

            “You will be completely protected,” Cas reminded softly, “Rest well brother, regain your strength. Nothing can touch you here I promise on my life. You trust me, right?”

            Gabriel nodded, tears tumbling without thought, “Yes,” his voice was still rough without use, “I trust you, Sam…d-don’t…”

            “Not leaving,” Sam shook his head, “We have Netflix, I’ll bring you anything you want to eat or drink. It’s okay.” he smiled

            Cas was no idiot, it was as transparent as glass. The two were more than friends, when it started he wasn’t sure, but it was something. He wasn’t upset, his brother had someone to care for him. And then his heart clenched. His beloved was out there amongst the ugliness. Alone. Alone. And he felt sick.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            23 hours. 23 fucking hours where Cas waited by the glowing riff before tumbling out like some kind of religious purging came Dean, Ketch, Mary, and Jack.

            Cas was there, eyes wide and heart beating so hard he thought if he were human he would vomit.

            “Dean!” he shouted, and then the great golden rift closed.

            His lover was bloody, dirty, and looked exhausted. Along with his mother and their, well, their son.

            Cas shoved Ketch away, quite violently actually and was grasping Dean’s shoulders, “You foolish idiot!” he screamed, but than was embracing him fully, “W-Why did you do that why didn’t you call me?!”

            “Cas,” Dean breathed against the flesh of his throat, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know…it happened so fast.”

            “You did this without me! And my brother is alive you should have called me!” Cas found himself sobbing, in front of Jack and Dean’s mother, but not caring.

            “Cas, Castiel, come on,” Dean was murmuring, all the while pressing kisses into his hair and along his brow. Cas did take note that he was doing this in front of more than one person. Most importantly his Mother. But he kept peppering kisses, “I’m okay, I’m here, we’re here, I’m right here.”

            Cas openly sobbed into the soft expanse of his neck, “You can’t keep doing this to me.”

            Dean exhaled in exhaustion, “I know sweetheart, but this is it. I had to do this. I had to get Mom and Jack. I’m here.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Gabriel worked his eyes open, blinking half open, his cheek against the soft cloth of flannel of Sam’s chest. The kid hadn’t left his side, not for a moment. Not one fucking moment. He held his hand to the kitchen, down the hall, to the bedroom, he fucking bathed him for fuck sakes.

            He nuzzled the chest at his cheek with a quiet moan, his voice was still a trigger. He couldn’t quite speak in full sentences all the time but it was a start.

            “You awake?” Sam asked softly in the early morning hours, and then there were lips against his brow.

            Gabriel licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak, but then he reached and squeezed Sam’s hand.

            “That’s okay, you hungry?”

            He tapped Sam’s arm.

            “How about we just lay here and I rub your head?”

            Gabriel took a much needed breath and squeezed Sam’s hand, settling his head on Sam’s broad chest. He could hear Sam’s smile and even though his lips were healed thanks to Castiel he felt the tug of the scars. However, it didn’t matter and his heart felt full.

 

~~~~~~~~~

            “Well, since I outed us,” Dean started, “You’re not gonna stop this touchy feely stuff are you.”

            “I think it’s appropriate punishment,” Cas countered, “And if you see it as such I’ll punish you more. You should have told me.”

            “I know,” Dean nodded, they were moving around the bedroom like an established couple where they were trading clothes as they showered.

            “Would it be that much of a punishment?”

            Dean crossed the room and gathered Cas close, both arms around his waist, “No, it wouldn’t,” he bent and kissed his lips, “I’m sorry honey.”

            Cas took a breath, eyes closing, and leaned up into the kiss, “I don’t want this hiding anymore.”

            “No, no more hiding,” Dean vowed and pressed his angel to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give a review ;)


	3. Healing Component

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Jack meet, it is sugary adorableness with nougat on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! So here is probably the last chapter, it'll rot your teeth for sure, omg, so fluffy, everything is lovely and nothing hurts! Thank you for the reviews, kudos, and bookmarks!!! Enjoy!

            The Winchester family and the angels knew that the fight with Lucifer was imminent, but they were all in need of a break. They figured a few days resting up wouldn’t result in the end of the world. Mary was exhausted, and Gabriel was still recuperating. Cas had intimidated if not downright threatened Dean to slow down for a few days and after the stunt he’d pulled jumping from one world to the next, there was really no room for argument. Cas’ tone was actually scary, he must have went full ‘angel of the Lord’ because Dean was acting downright meek.

            Husband fight, Sam thought, rolling his eyes.

            Sam knew he was over-worrying, of course Gabe wasn’t just gonna snap back to his old self, but the ‘no talking’ was starting to get to him. He would now and again give one worded answers or the occasional ‘thank you’ but he’d yet to speak any long full sentences. A few here and there but nothing paramount.

            Sam was currently in the kitchen making Gabriel hot cocoa, a request he’d made in a half-asleep state when Jack, in such a Cas way, appeared behind him suddenly and he’d heard the whoosh of wings and that was all, “Jack!” he gasped, nearly dropping the hot cups in his hands, “Kid, don’t do that I could have burnt myself or you or both of us.

            “I-I’m sorry Sam,” Jack spoke temperately, it really was amazing how much Jack looked like Cas, it was uncanny, and he was wondering why no one had said anything about it. Pointed it out, that would be a good taunting point to Lucifer that was for sure.

            Sam just shook his head, his heartbeat leveling out, “It’s okay, what’s up?”

            Jack looked to the ceiling, brow scrunched in confusion, “What’s up?”

            “Never mind,” Sam smiled, “Is there something you needed?”

            “I wish to speak to my Uncle, he is my Uncle, correct? Because he is my father’s brother?”

            “Hmm, I guess I didn’t think that one through, yeah, Gabe’s your Uncle alright,” he scolded himself, he hadn’t really explained who Jack was to Gabriel. The archangel had been so withdrawn and since everyone’s return he hadn’t left the bedroom. He only slept, ate, and watched Netflix. He could only ever get him to sleep by holding him, now had been one of those times and he knew he had to hurry in the kitchen. There had been a couple times Gabriel had woken from a nightmare and he hadn’t been there, he didn’t scream he simply cried holding out his arms to the hunter.

            “I want to speak with him, my family is small. I never thought I would have an Uncle, the thought makes me very happy,” the Nephilim was grinning in that endearing and endlessly innocent way, “Will he be excited to meet me? When we arrived home he didn’t seem to see me.”

            “Did Dean or Cas give you an explanation of why he’s withdrawn? Why he needs time healing up?”

            That sweet smile melted, “Yes, they did, but I thought perhaps knowing he has another that would protect him, it might help, right? I would do everything in my power to protect my family against that evil creature.”

            Sam hadn’t thought of that, “Why don’t I try coaxing him into the kitchen and we’ll go from there. Don’t move too fast around him alright? He’s really skittish and I don’t know how long that’s gonna last. So, no popping in and out of rooms.”

            “Yes, understood,” the grin reappeared, and Sam had never truly felt like a big brother to anyone but he sure did around Jack, “Sam? Do you know what makes Gabriel happy? Something that might cheer him up?”

            Sam chuckled softly, “Guy is a sucker for anything sweet, any kind of candy, you’d swear he was a kid himself.”

            “Will you let me know as soon as he says it’s okay to talk?”

            Sam patted him on the shoulder, “Of course I will, you got your phone right?”

            “Yes, I do, Dad says to have it always.”

            “I’ll text you, so if he does say yes, you can already be in the kitchen.”

 

            Sam returned to the kitchen with the cocoa, “You still awake?” he asked the lump on the bed.

            Gabriel turned over and stretched his arms over his head, vaguely nodding, his face was slightly pinched.

            “You okay? You look uncomfortable,” he set the cups to the bed-side-table, “Gabe…” he said his name when the man remained silent.

            Gabe fidgeted and rolled his shoulders and looked down at his folded hands, his head bowed.

            “You wanna write it down? You don’t have to speak if you don’t want to…”

            “Wings,” he croaked, “They hurt.”

            “Did Asmodeus hurt your wings?” Sam started, anger already boiling in his gut.

            “N-No,” he trembled, “Been locked away so long, need groomed but I can’t do it myself.”

            “I can do that for you if you want. I mean if you’re okay with it,” Sam frowned and sat beside him on the rumbled sheets. This was still so bizarre to see none of that snark and sarcasm dancing in his eyes or turning his mouth upwards with a smile.

            “Afraid of what you might think…they have lost…some of their luster.”

            “I won’t think badly of them at all, if it’ll make you feel better I say let’s do it.” he cupped his chin in one hand, his thumb gliding across his cheek.

            After some contemplation he squeezed the hand caressing his face.

            “Alright then, you wanna lie here on the bed or go into the bathroom?”

            “Here,” he gripped the sheets and then turned around and laid on his stomach.

            “Let me get some cloths so we don’t soak the bed,” Sam retrieved everything he needed from the bathroom and set the supplies on the bed, “Here lift up so I can lay out this towel.” Gabe did as told and rested his cheek on his cross arms with a loud and exhausted huff.

            The lights in the room flickered slightly and then their they were, a dimly golden color the same as his hair. He’d only ever seen Gabe’s wings once before and that well, had been more sexual than anything. This was everything that was intimate and trusting.

            Gabriel buried his face against his arm, his wings shaking slightly like one would shiver head to toe.

            “Hey, hey,” he ran fingers through his hair, “Don’t do that, they’re beautiful, like you, nothing different in my opinion. You just rest your eyes and I’ll get this done as fast as I can.”

            Gabriel only nodded, and yes, closed his eyes with a sigh.

            Sam got to work, combing his finger tips through the down and straightening out a feather here or there, running the warm cloth down the appendages. To his great pleasure Gabriel seemed to relax better than he’d seen him in days, even made a contented grunt, “You know it was quite a blur the other day with everybody coming back. Not sure you even knew who was all in the room. That was my Mom, crazy I know, she’s been dead for so long. Long story for another day,” he kept talking and he knew it was the right thing because it was an obvious needed distraction. This was an act that had to have made Gabriel nervous, he was at his most vulnerable in this state, “You remember that kid at all?”

            Gabriel’s eyes opened for a moment and he caught Sam’s gaze, “You knock someone up?”

            Sam laughed and shook his head, totally taken off guard by the snark, “No, technically he’s Cas and Dean’s adopted son. He’s uh, well he’s Lucifer’s kid but Jack doesn’t see him as his dad, he sees Cas that way. And I’d say it’s uncanny how much they look alike. So anyway, that makes you an Uncle, congrats.”

            To Sam’s surprise Gabriel was smiling softly over his shoulder, albeit minute, but a smile none the less, “Is that so? Cas is in trouble now I have someone to teach tricks too, Dean’s in trouble too.”

            Once more Sam was chuckling, and his heart was beating happily with how much Gabriel was speaking “He was really wants to meet you, been chomping at the bit for days now.”

            “I’d like to meet the kid.”

            Sam straightened another stubborn feather and Gabriel gasped, “Sorry about that, that feeling any better?”

            Gabriel exhaled long and hard, “Yes, thank you.”

            By the time Sam was close to being done, Gabriel had gone lax, wings hanging off each side of the bed, it gave Sam better access to the undersides. He only had to apologize once more when he was sure he must have accidently hit a ticklish spot, because Gabe tensed up with a small squeak that was close to a titter.

            He wrung small amounts of the slightly soapy warm water over the dip of his spine. Once he was done with the water, he moved carefully over the oil glands and began spreading the sweet-smelling substance through the large feathers first before attending to the shorter, softer ones beneath.

            “Gabe? Gabriel?” he murmured gently but the archangel was conked out hardcore, all tension in his brow and jaw and shoulders was non-existent. His heavy, deep, sleepy breaths filled the room.

            He bent at the waist and kissed his forehead, he covered him up best he could but he knew the wings would keep him warm enough, they were like a heated weighted blanket.

            He lowered the light, moved the still steaming cups to the bureau, he could totally see Gabe waking up, forgetting his wings and spilling it everywhere.

 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dean was currently working on Baby, Cas nearby at a cleared-out part of the tool branch reading. No doubt on how to kill Lucifer, well, there was the angel blade, but they weren’t sure yet if it had to be wielded by an archangel. With their archangel currently out of commission he was sure Cas was researching for an alternative.

            Cas had been furious, and Dean wasn’t sure he could remember the last time Cas had been so angry. Unfortunately, it was really hot too, after the initial fear dissipated they were almost tearing each other’s clothes off. He was sure he’d been walking funny the next day but thankfully Sam said nothing about it.

            “Dean,” Jack’s voice up making Dean jump so much he bumped his head on the open hood, “Son of a bitch!” he opened his mouth to retort to Jack’s very Cas-like behavior but the beaming face before him halted his words, “Whatta ya need Jack?”

            Without skipping a beat, he continued, “Sam said I could finally speak to my Uncle but I want to do something nice for him, could you take me to the store where I might acquire ingredients?”

            “What for?” Dean asked, rubbing the oil off his hands with a rag and closing the hood of the car.

            “I was looking on the internet for sweet things and I think the easiest thing for me to complete would be a cake, or cupcakes, does that sound feasible?” Jack said, eyes bright and hopeful.

            Dean refrained like hell from laughing, it had been a long time since he’d seen such innocence, “Sure kid, why not, but why didn’t you just fly to a store?”

            “Dad said to never leave the bunker alone, not anymore and I will do as he tells me now. We had a long talk about being safe,” Jack frowned.

            “Oh, I bet you did,” his eyes cut to Cas’ who briefly caught his own, “Cas can certainly dull out the lectures. I think fatherhood has always been your calling Cas.”

            “Dean,” Cas began with a warning growl.

            “Why don’t you let me and Cas go get the stuff, you should stay here, you got a list or something?” before he could finish Jack was producing a list of things he wanted.

            Dean looked it over, it was simple enough, boxed cake mix, any illiterate cook could bake this.

            “I want this color of frosting okay? It’s important, oh and this,” he pointed again.

            “Alright, alright, I got it, come on Dad let’s hit the road.”

            That earned him a slap on the ass by his still irate angel, not that he minded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            “So, are you gonna help him with this, or am I on my own?” Dean sighed, observing Jack excitedly looking over his supplies.

            “Dean, I’ve never cooked in my life,” Cas countered, “I think it would be good bonding for you two. You know how to bake and cook and don’t lie I’ve seen it.”

            “You still spying on me? Kinky bastard, alright, alright, I’ll give him a hand.” Dean said rolling up his sleeves. He’d go to the grave before he’d say it but Jack was kind of adorable. And it didn’t help that he was like a mini-Cas on sugar.

            “This is real simple kid, all the instructions are on the back,” he pointed to the illustrated instructions of adding oil, eggs, and milk.

            “You will help me?” he asked in the hopeful tone.

            And then Dean was smiling, patting him on the back, “Sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It wasn’t until the next morning that Sam was texting Jack that Gabriel was rested enough to make it to the kitchen.

            After getting his wings groomed Gabriel seemed in higher spirits and genuinely excited to meet his nephew. With one arm wrapped around the archangel’s waist he was leading him into the kitchen, “You sure you feel like being up and walking.”

            Gabriel nodded, “Most rested I’ve felt in a long time Sammy, thank you for yesterday.”

            Oh, complete sentences were a godsend.

            He expected Jack to be sitting at the kitchen’s island but he was standing, a big dopey grin on his face and was that flour on his face and frosting in his hair?

            “Hi,” he waved in the same goofy manner, “I’m Jack.”

            “So, I hear I’ve got a nephew,” Gabriel huffed a soft laugh.

            “Yes! I am!” Jack exclaimed, “And I made you a present!”

            There along the table were several multicolored cupcakes and a somewhat lopsided cake. Gabriel actually laughed, “I can see that,” he pointed to his hair.

            “Oh, I had a mishap with the frosting bag, Dean was not very happy, I uh, I got him in the face with some.”

            Dean was off to the side with Cas and rolled his eyes.

            “I would have paid good money to see that,” Gabriel smiled, “You can move closer if you want.”

            Jack moved slow as Sam instructed, “May I hug you?” Jack rounded the table.

            “Sure kid, bring it in,” and Jack did, wrapping his arms tightly around the elder angel, “Well aren’t you just a little ball of sunshine wrapped in sugar. Let me have a look at ya.”

            Jack pulled away, grinning like mad.

            “Cassie,” he turned to his younger brother, “You sure this ain’t you and Dean’s kid? You knock my brother up? Cause I know you guys are doing the no-pants-dance, probably have for years.”

            Dean’s cheeks brushed with color, but Cas only rolled his eyes, “No, Gabriel, I did not conceive Jack.”

            “Only kidding little brother, I’m just saying,” he grabbed the kid’s chin affectionately, “Spitting image of you, acts like you did as a fledgling too. All giddy and curious.”

            “Sam says you like sugar, I did my best,” he gestured to what he had baked.

            “This is perfect kiddo,” taking a seat at the table, looking a little breathless but happy thank Chuck.

            Sam took a seat beside him, a hand at the small of his back to both ground him and steady him, “This was really sweet of you Jack.”

            Jack was positively beaming, “I got you these too,” he was holding out a bag of bubble-gum lollipops, “Dad said they were always your favorite.”

            Gabriel’s eyes were watering over, looking down at the bag of pure sugar and for a moment Sam was worried, “Thanks Jack, like Sammy said, real sweet of you.” he reached out a hand and ruffled Jack’s hair, “Your dad, or should I say Dads, are doing something right.”

            Sam waited for Dean to object but was shocked when his older brother said nothing simply sat up from his seat next to Cas, “Who wants breakfast? I bought a mess of bacon and eggs. We can’t all handle the diabetes platter here. Oh, which reminds me,” Dean dug in one of the plastic grocery bags, “Almost forgot, don’t anyone ever accuse me of not being considerate, you talked for almost an hour about this stuff,” he tossed a giant candy bar and Jack managed to catch it.

            His eyes lit up like it was Christmas, “Nougat!”

            Gabriel laughed out loud, the first hearty sound that had left his throat yet, “Oh, you are my nephew for sure.” he turned to Sam once Jack was happily munching and watching Dean place slabs of bacon in a skillet, “I love’em, he’s a doll,” he sighed, leaning into Sam’s space, “Just what this world could use in all this darkness.”

            Sam kissed his temple, “Not gonna disagree with you there.” and Sam had a thought that this was probably the best thing for Gabriel, meeting Jack, because if anything the kid gave you a strange feeling of hope, like everything would work out no matter how big and scary it was.

            No matter what the next few weeks held, for now, everything felt like it was gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are nougat for our nougat baby son!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


End file.
